1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article of footwear, and in particular to an article of footwear with a marking system.
2. Description of Related Art
Articles of footwear with stripes or markings have been previously proposed. Cox (U.S. Pat. No. 7,325,337) teaches footwear with changeable stripes. Cox teaches a shoe that can have a stripe located within a recess upon the back counter or rear heel portion of the shoe, where the stripe may extend further thereunder, during application. Thus, the stripe may be located within the recess, or it may be removed, and reversed, and relocated therein. Such a stripe can be fabricated of a luminescent material, in order to furnish some glowing, during the evening or night, to furnish safety to the footwear when worn.
Cox fails to teach provisions for facilitating locating one or more portions of a foot for training purposes. Cox also fails to teach provisions for training an athlete using one or more markings. There is a need in the art for a design that overcomes these shortcomings.